User talk:Ultimate Dark Carnage
Welcome to Ultimate Dark Carnage's Talk Page Archives action=}} Archive 1 action=edt&section=new}} Leave me a message Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultimate Dark Carnage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RC95 (talk) 16:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Theme Song hey I've trying for hours now to put up indiana jones theme song on my page but I not very good at it. so I just gave up on it, but If you could find the time to help me I'll be very grateful. 21:16, June 13, 2014 (UTC)Blaze Color Request I have to ask you to dim the colors you've given some users like Org. The Bright Teal on small white text is incredibly painful to try and read. Fobarimperius (talk) 03:27, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Oh thank you I was kinda scared to join but that eased the tensions -- 20:01, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Good! Thank you how are you? ~Kitty Game Update: Starcraft Hello . If you're receiving this message, you are a player in the Starcraft battles. Currently, you are of the Zerg. Is this satisfactory? If not, please rate in order of 1, 2, and 3 (with being the most wanted) which order of these races you would like. The options are *Terran *Protoss Your default image is the Roach. You may use any image you please. If you want a new image, please upload to KH an image that is a headshot only of the character you desire. Your army name is "Carnage's Army." Would you like to choose a name for your army? Your name color is white. Would you like to choose a hexadecimal value for a color? Your battle strategy is "Full Rush". Would you like to change this to another? *Economic Focus *Timing Attacks *Aggressive Push *Straight to Air Please respond on my message wall to update this information if desired. Request for Presence Hello, Delete. If you are capable, we would like to speak with you regarding a vote when you have time. If you could, please either meet us on chat, or contact Jj to have her explain. Thank you. Fobarimperius (talk) 01:58, February 17, 2015 (UTC) JJ Approved it Dear Ultimate_Dark_Carnage. ' I made a alt account incase my '"''CommanderPeepers" '' account got hacked. JJ said I could. Well I decided to make my alt account. "''VastPlaguesOfAku" ''into my main account and switch my ''"CommanderPeepers" '' account into the alt account incase my account got hacked. JJ apporoved of me doing that. So my new main account is ''"VastPlaguesOfAku" '' she is putting my rights in when she gets home. I decided to tell you, so no confusion happens. ProfileTags script Hello! I see that you are using a old(er) version of a script I wrote a few years ago. This script has been massively updated! The new script allows all changes to tags to bypass the JavaScript Review process! If interested, please visit the Dev Wiki for information on how to install the new script.Rappy 01:22, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Little update on things within KH Hey Carnage, I know you have been an extremely busy person with real life circumstances. I want to let you know that the Administration has done some bit of changes regarding the administrative setting of this site. You are still an Administrator and will continue to hold your position considering how you impressed everyone with your technical skills. I just thought I give you some bit of an update and hope you return to us. Thanks! CouncilOrg (talk) 04:17, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Just a reminder Hey Carnage, It has been a while since we last talked and really, since the Administration saw you. I sent you an email of a reminder that you need to do. I hope everything is well CouncilOrg (talk) 05:51, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Long Time No See Hey there Carnage, it has been an extraordinarily long time since you been in contact with your fellow colleagues. Just thought I write on your talk page to see if you are still there. The Administration does miss you a lot CouncilOrg (talk) 18:33, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki Your Return Hello Minister Carnage, It has been once again a very long time since I and the Administration has last seen you. I sent you an email yesterday but I figure I message you on your talk page as well. Do try to come back to us. You do have access to the other communication outlets that the Administration uses CouncilOrg (talk) 19:30, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki Making A Return Hello Minister Carnage, It looks like your talk page is gonna be a catalogue of all the messages I write to you. I figure I write one again to let you know to come back to the KH Administration. I don't want people to forget about you and plus your colleagues are pretty curious as to what you been up to. I look forward to seeing you return CouncilOrg (talk) 22:01, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki